It is well established in the fields of acupuncture and acupressure that a human body has date and time specific biorhythmic acupuncture points which can be identified according to a certain biorhythmic or biological clock within the human body. These biorhythmic acupuncture points are part of the commonly recognized acupuncture points. When active, these biorhythmic acupuncture points are more sensitive or responsive to the application of acupuncture needles or massaging pressure than other non-active acupuncture points. A so-called date and time specific biorhythmic acupuncture point is an acupuncture point which is active at a particular time in a particular day of a particular month of a particular year. When a human subject travels across time zones, the biorhythmic clock within the human subject's body often requires only an acclimatization period to adapt itself to a new time zone's biological environment as defined by the sun, the moon, and the earth. Thus such changes of time zone are usually not considered in identifying date and time specific biorhythmic acupuncture points, only localized date and time need to be considered.
The names and anatomical locations of all commonly recognized acupuncture points on so-called meridians are well established and standardized. Identifying and locating specific acupuncture points is a prerequisite to the application of acupuncture or acupressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,870 to Lock (1977) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,617 to Auguste (1983) disclose two devices for measuring and detecting general acupuncture points; however, both devices are not intended to identify specific acupuncture points that are biorhythmic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,379 to Yang and Kim (1994) discloses a device for identifying acupuncture points on fingers based on symptom reference codes specified by a user of the device, but the device is not intended to identify specific biorhythmic acupuncture points.
Knowledge of biorhythmic acupuncture points helps one to identify and locate specific acupuncture points, on a human subject's skin, governed by an underlying biorhythm, for the purpose of either inserting acupuncture needles or applying pressure at such locations to induce preferred therapeutic effects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,483 to Sadkhin (1994) discloses a device for treating biologically active acupuncture points on a patent's skin; however, this device is not intended to automatically identify specific biorhythmic acupuncture points.
It is certain that a display device capable of monitoring current date and time, and depicting automatically a set of commonly used, date and time specific biorhythmic acupuncture points is novel and will facilitate the task of those interested in the practice of acupuncture or acupressure in identifying biorhythmic acupuncture points.
There exist many electronic schedulers or organizers which can display current date and time and their specific calendar and personal information or messages. A digital watch which allows a watch user to program and display both horological and alphanumeric message information is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,996 to Schmitz (1981). An electronic calendar device which keeps time and displays preprogrammed calendar information and user programmed personal messages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,923 to Martin (1987). These two and other existing electronic schedulers or organizers do not provide means for automatically displaying date and time specific biorhythmic acupuncture points. An astronomical data indicating device which calculates and displays precise astronomical data based on date, time, and a user's location on the earth is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,790 to Sato (1993). This device is not intended to automatically identify biorhythmic acupuncture points which become active at specific dates and times.